I Love You More
by TheHiddleScona
Summary: In highschool Stan wants to show his love for Kyle but is afriad of what people will say. *Style* 3 WARNING: Gay bullying
1. 1

**Stan's POV**

Kenny, Eric, Kyle, and I were outside waiting for the school bus to arrive. Kenny and Eric were talking about what was happening the other day at school about Craig and Clyde accidentally almost kissing. They made a lot of gay jokes and everything and I tried really hard not to listen. There was a secret that my friends didn't know, I am gay myself. I'm kind of glad that I don't show it much either because then they wouldn't hang out with me anymore. I wonder how you even show it exactly. There are some proud gay people out there but it's obviously not me. I think that Kyle would still hang out with me if he finds out that I am gay. Kenny will also maybe but Eric will just be plain rude. I'm not self-conscious but every time some other kids talk about me I get sad, but Kyle was always there to stick up for me. There was also another secret no one knows; I have a huge crush on Kyle. I think that you probably got that already because he is almost in every sentence. I just can't fess it up to him yet, but I will most definitely in the future. Oh Kyle with his poofy red hair and meadow green eyes. Why can't you just be mine?

"Stan?" Kyle called trying to get my attention.

"What happened?" I said snapping out of a trait.

"I said 'Don't you think that Kenny and fat ass are being inconsiderate?'" He repeated.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I said looking down.

Eric scoffed and glared at me and Kyle. "See that Stan? That dirty Jew had tricked you once again. Gay people like Craig and Clyde don't need to be in this world."

"Kenny I'm shocked at you for agreeing with Cartman!" Kyle outraged.

"Well I don't really mind gay people, but that thing with Craig and Clyde was hilarious!" Kenny muffled through his heavy orange coat.

"C'mon guys just give them a break." I informed. "Maybe it was on accident and maybe it wasn't but nobody really cares."

"Nobody cares! Stan, everyone was literally on the floor!" Eric assured me.

I rolled my eyes as the bus stopped and we loaded on.

…

Once we arrived at South Park Elementary we all saw Craig getting his books knocked down by some 5th graders. I felt bad for him. It made me think that some people might do that to me if everyone figured out my sexuality. As we walked closer to him Eric had laughed at him.

"Hey fudge packer where's your boyfriend?" he boasted.

"Fuck you fat ass." Craig said with his voice breaking. Then after that he turned away from us and ran inside the school.

"Wow, poor Craig. I feel so bad for him." I said with my head down.

"Yeah I know." Kyle said.

Eric walked to us laughing. "You guys you should've seen his face! He was crying!"

"That's not funny you dick!" Kyle yelled at him.

"You don't even know what funny is you dumb Jew." He snapped.

With that Kyle punched him in the arm as Eric fell to the ground whining. He grabbed my hand and all of the sudden it felt as electricity flow through my body. I was blushing to the max.

"C'mon Stan and Kenny." He said as he dragged me.

Even though I was being forcefully dragged I was still blushing shyly. Kyle turned around and noticed me as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

"NO! I-I was just hot. Yeah that's it." I said nervously.

"Hot about what?" Kenny muffled with a giggle.

"It's only 77 degrees out here." Kyle said.

I gulped and let go of his hand hoping that it would make the blushing stop.

"Uh whatever dude maybe we should go to class." I said trying to rush into the building with Kyle and Kenny walking close behind laughing.

**8 Years Later**

On our first day back to South Park High Kyle and I were looking for our classes and for Eric and Kenny. Kyle was excited for his first day back as a junior, imagine his face at senior year. I think that Kyle looks a lot better without his hat on. He had his hair cut into a medium cut which made him look older…and hotter. I have my hair kind of long though. Long hair don't care is what Kenny call me sometimes. Kyle and I had about the same body type; we were both kind of buff. Well Kyle had a little bit more muscle but you know. Just at that thought we saw Kenny just now coming down the hall waving at us. I barely recognized him! He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Kyle smiled at him and laughed.

"Whoa Kenny, I bet that you are happy not wearing that jacket huh?" Kyle said.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss it though." Kenny said with a deep voice that I barely noticed before.

"Have any of you seen Cartman?" I asked.

"Hmm, now that you mention it I haven't seen fat ass around." Kyle said.

"Same here." Kenny said shrugging his shoulders.

I look up and see this kid with brown hair and dark blue eyes walk up to us.

"Hey guys long time no see." He said smirking.

I studied the boy extra closely. "Cartman?"

"You got that right." He said.

"Hey, you're not fat anymore!" Kyle said shocked.

"It's cool right! No matter how much KFC I eat this belly stays the same." He stated obviously proud of himself.

"How did you lose that much weight?" Kenny said eyeing him.

"My mom made me go to this fitness camp. Now I can call Kyle a stupid dirty Jew and not have anything said back to me!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Trust me; I have many other things on my mind."

"Well I'm going to go flirt with some of the girls." Kenny said about to walk off then stopped. "Maybe Wendy perhaps."

I widened my eyes at that name. I almost forgot about Wendy. I wonder what she looks like this year. The other half of me doesn't even care. Kenny giggled and walked away. He had a cute giggle; it's weird that I've never noticed that before.

"C'mon Stan, let's find our classes." He said smiling at me.

"Okay." I said goofily as I followed him.

…

Looking around we finally found our main period class. Kenny, Kyle and I sat next to each other of course.

"Damn these girls are hot." Kenny said looking around at all of the girls. There was one that he was staring at. "Hey Kelly."

The random girl turned around and flirtingly waved at Kenny.

Kyle leaned close to me. "Do you see any hot girls yet?"

I could smell his sweet scent. His breath smelled so good. Was that weird? No it wasn't. He had sprayed the right amount of cologne.

"Stan?" he said waving his hand in my face.

"Oh uh, no." I said stuttering.

"Your mind just wanders off all of the time, especially if we are together." Kyle said pointing out an obvious fact that made me blush.

Then I heard Kenny let out a giggle. "I think you like Kyle."

"WHAT!" I yelled nervously. "No way dude I'm straight."

"I know, but tell me Stan; when are you and Kyle gonna fuck." Kenny whispered that made me shiver all over.

Kyle laughed. "You can join if you want Kenny." He whispered to me and Kenny.

I looked down and felt my face just turned red. "Knock it off you guys."

"Aww poor Stan." Kyle smirked getting closer.

"He will feel better tonight." Kenny said making him and Kyle laugh.

I face was burning hot. It felt as if I was running a fever.

"We are joking with you buddy." Kyle insured.

I took a deep breath. Kenny just put so many dirty things in my mind. Half of me just want them to come true.

_**Should I continue? Let me Know! Please review and I will make another chapter. **_


	2. 2

**Stan's POV**

After my blushing slowly passed away, I decided to look around at all of our classmates. These are the people that I will be seeing for the rest of the year so I might as well check out and see if there are any other hot guys besides Kyle and Kenny. I looked up and saw Wendy and BeBe walk inside talking. Almost all of the guys started drooling over them. BeBe looked at Kenny and whispered something into Wendy's ear.

"Check out those tits on BeBe." Kenny whispered to me and Kyle.

I shook my head and sighed. "Is that all you see in a girl?"

"Well you can't blame him." Kyle giggled. "Her boobs look like they want to jump at you out of that top."

Then Wendy diverted her attention towards me and smiled. I smiled at her back as Wendy sat next to me and BeBe sat in front of her. Kenny leaned closer to BeBe as she looked at him weirdly.

"Uh what are you doing? I don't even know you." BeBe said crossing her arms.

"You don't remember me sugar tits?" Kenny smirked.

BeBe started to widen her eyes. Then she looked as if she remembered that nickname on from one person.

"K-Kenny!" she exclaimed which made everyone in the class turn their head.

"Yeah, I got that from old classmates." He laughed while scratching the back of his neck.

I ignored their conversation as I looked over at Kyle who was sitting beside me from the other side of Wendy. He was studying his schedule that he had for the rest of the year. He had this very confused look on his face as he read it. I thought it was very cute. His suddenly straight hair that he didn't even had from the years, was covering his eyes. She he stopped what he was doing to move his hair away without touching it. He sighed and took his jacket off. His sculpted arms rubbed his forehead, the forehead to that glossy skin of his. It looked even better when the morning sun from the window was shining on him. His bright green eyes shimmered so perfectly. He put his left hand, which he doesn't write with, at his thigh. My eyes slowly diverted at his-

"Stan?" Wendy called.

I quickly looked at her and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Wait what happened?" I said.

She gave me a slightly hard look. I can tell that she knew that I was staring at Kyle. I gulped really hard and tried not to look at her.

"I was just telling you about my summer but you were staring at...Kyle?" she said as her grey eyes turned dark.

"What?" I said trying to be as cool as possible. "Wendy think, why the fuck would I stare at Kyle?"

"How should I know? You were just staring at him!" she yelled.

"Can you two shut the fuck up?" Kyle yelled louder.

Wendy scoffed and looked at me. I look back at her with un expectancy. She hit my arm for some strange reason. I rubbed my arm and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What!"

"Did you hear what he just said to me?" she said getting loud.

"You mean what he said to _both of you._ Geez Wendy just shut the fuck up seriously." BeBe said shocking all of us.

Wendy looked as if her jaw isn't connected anymore. Her face started turning red.

"Fuck you BeBe! You're a stupid bitch anyways!" she screamed.

Everyone started getting closer as BeBe stood up.

"Oh really Wendy? _I'm _the stupid bitch? You need to get a fucking life and quit like nearly committing it to Stan." BeBe yelled.

Wendy took a step back and moved to another seat behind me.

"Word." Kenny chuckled as the teacher walked in.

"Students sit down! We can hear you across the hall." He yelled but very respectfully. "Now whatever tensions are going on in this classroom can be dealt it with me."

He looked straight at Wendy and BeBe and turned to the board. He wrote his name that we were going to address him for the rest of the year.

"I'm Mr. Gomez." He said.

One kid raised his hand. Mr. Gomez pointed him out.

"You don't even look Mexican." He said.

"I'm part Mexican thank you for your concern in my last name. Anyway welcome to your first day in the 10th grade. Maybe some of you are-"

I felt a piece of paper rolled my by foot. I looked up and it was from Kyle. I picked it up slyly and opened it up.

_Dude Wendy is getting on my nerves more and more everyday._

I sighed at him and wrote back.

_Maybe it's that time of the month. I mean well…IDK._

I passed him back the note and he looked at it like a tarantula was on it. He sighed and gave it back to me.

_Seriously man? Time of the month? You said that like I was a girl or something. _

I huffed and wrote back to him.

_Let's just forget about it dude._

He looked at it and put it in his pocket. A few minutes later he took it back out and wrote in it again. He had some type of look that I couldn't read on his face.

_Why were you staring at me earlier? _

My face turned white as I read it. I took a deep breath and came up with some excuse.

_Dude IDK what you're talking about. I was looking at the window._

He got the note and made a dark chuckle. I could tell that this was going to be something I don't like.

_Hmm I didn't know that I had a window where my dick was. Very interesting._

I took a deep breath and tried not to panic. Then I turned and mouthed to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Then he smirked and mouthed something but I couldn't even here him. It seemed like he said…I want to fuck you. I widened my eyes and wrote back.

_What!_

_Dude I said I wanted to vacuum. xD_

I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the paper. I leaned back and listened to whatever Mr. Gomez had to say. Then I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Wendy whispering to me.

"What did Kyle say to you that made shiver like that?"

Shiver? I didn't know I shivered.

"Nothing." I stated turning around.

…

After class Kenny caught up with us.

"Hey guys, BeBe is having a party on Friday. She said you guys could come."

"No thanks Kenny, I don't want to be at no slut party." Kyle replied harshly.

"Oh okay. Well Stan what about you?" Kenny said turning to me.

"Oh I guess. It seems fun." I said smiling.

As I smiled I saw Kyle looked at me as if his heart skipped a beat. Or maybe that was my imagination. As Kyle was about to say something a familiar face ran down the hall.

"Hey fellas." He said with the sweetest voice anyone could use.

I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Butters." We all said in unison.

"I'm having the best day ever. My teacher was nice, I met some new friends, and I know where all my classes are."

Kyle's face lit up. "Seriously? Good because I need some help with this fucked up schedule."

"Sure. Follow me!" Butters said cheerfully as he grabbed Kyle's arm and led him to one of his classes.

I glanced down slowly at Kyle's ass before he disappeared. I moaned super quietly as I turned to Kenny that was giggling.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he chuckled.

"W-what do you mean?" I said nervously.

"I saw you checking out Kyle's ass."

"Are you serious Kenny? I'm straight." I gulped.

Kenny stepped a little closer to me, looked deep into my eyes, and smirked.

"Every time you lie your brown eyes turn a little darker." He said.

"Shit." I whispered. "How do you know that?"

"Stan I've known you since kindergarten. You can't hide it dude. Do you like Kyle?"

I took a deep sigh. "Yes."

Kenny laughed and pulled me into a quick hug. I don't know why but Kenny is a really happy person.

"I knew it. I just wanted to hear you admit it."

I blushed again as he moved a bit of his hair away from his relaxing blue eyes.

"C'mon let's go to class."

I followed Kenny down the hall to our second period. If he knew that I like Kyle then…other people may know too.

_**Thanks reviewers! Please review of you want another chapter!**_


End file.
